1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to wire carrier edge protector trim strips. More particularly, this invention relates to a single-wire carrier formed from a continuous metallic serpentine wire having oppositely facing edge portions or bights located along the edge lines of the carrier and at least along one other line parallel to and interposed between the edge lines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Lansing, U.S. Pat. No. 3,198,689 discloses a wire carrier edge protector trim strip in which the wire carrier comprises a continuous, serpentine wire having lengths thereof extending transversely of the carrier and longitudinally spaced from one another. The wire lengths are stayed and maintained in their spaced relation with one another by interweaving with them a plurality of strands of material randomly located transversely of the wire lengths from one edge to the other. In Lansing, the wire carrier is coated with an elastomeric material while in a flat condition. After the coating operation, the flat coated wire carrier is formed by form rolls into an edge protector trim strip of substantially U-shaped transverse cross section.
U.S. Pat Nos. 4,304,816 and 4,310,164 disclose edge protector trim strips having stamped metal carriers. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,304,816, a flexible substantially inextensible member, such as a polyester tape, is secured to the carrier along one surface thereof to prevent stretching of the strip. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,310,164, an elongated practically inextensible non-metallic strand-like member, such as a thread, is embedded between the sealing and gripping parts of the strip to extend longitudinally thereof and prevent stretching of the strip.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,108,338 and 4,107,898 relate to edge protector trim strips having stamped metal, channel shaped, carriers provided with connecting links adjacent the free edges of the channels. The links prevent stretching of the strips along the edges thereof.
It is further known in flush glass automotive design to provide an upper header seal comprising an extended profile having embedded therein two wire carriers of different size.
While the use of two or more wire carriers in a single seal to provide a seal having separately selectable resilient characteristics in a body portion and an extension portion respectively has been practiced to good effect in the past, the same is complex and requires extra manufacturing steps when compared to a seal incorporating a single wire carrier. Heretofore, it has not been recognized that the properties of two-wire carrier seal structure could be obtained with a single wire carrier. This invention provides such a carrier. The wire carrier of this invention combines the high degree of flexibility achieved by two-wire carriers with the low cost and ease of manufacture characteristics of single-wire carriers.